


The Darkness Of My Heart

by Kairi239



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AUs, Attempted Murder, Broken Family, Child Reader, F/M, Flashbacks, Multi, Orphanage, Reader has a dark past, Romance, School, Violence, emotional scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi239/pseuds/Kairi239
Summary: In the story you an orphan who is bullied by a boy that hate all orphans in the orphanages.One day you ran into him as chase you in the forest as beats you near to your death. They put knives in your arms and legs. Then a skeleton saves you from death.....~Read and find out what happens next~





	The Darkness Of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my first book and Chapter

~(Y/N) pov~

I walking on my way to the orphanage as I was listening to my (F/S) while danger was a head of me. I had a shiver before continue to walk on as I bump into someone then I looked up see it was Chase Keven. He turn to see it was me as I walk backwards then turn to run away from he while look back seeing he was still chasing. 'I am dead meat if he catches me' though to myself as I ran to the woods so no one would find me.

 I stop to catch my breathe while leaning on a tree behind me as suddenly he jumps on me. Punching the shit out of my as like I was his personal punching bag after a while he grabs his knives and stabs it in my skin. The pain was unbearable for a kid I want to scream but kept my mouth shut not giving up as he grabs three more knives and put on my other arm also my two legs. Every thing was going dark as he grab another knife ready to finish me off as suddenly flash of blue light pulled him away. 

~????? Pov~

I walking to through the forest as my Bro ran a head on me. As we are traveling to Undyne's and Alphys's house for Papyrus training with Undyne while walking I heard some strange sound coming from the tree near the edgy of the near by town. I walked to the area hearing someone laughing as it sound like a kid laughing but it felt creepy. I went closer and closer hearing a stabbing sound as closer hearing a quiet whimper near the kid while realizes that they were about to kill someone so I use my magic while scaring them. They then ran away from me as they had fear in their eyes but they should be for killing someone. 

I turn my concentration to the kid as they were unconscious and bleeding a bit since the knives still in their body. I couldn't just leave them so I decide to take to science sans for help to this human child. I carefully pick up the small child's body in my arms as I used my short cut to get the house. Using my magic to open as take the child to science Sans as he suddenly surprised to see me with a injured human in his laboratory. I explain to him about the situation as he says " we can't do anything until the human wakes up as if we pull knife now this could cause them to have a shock or damage them." with a worry expression on his face as I replied "it's okay as long as the other Sans find out about this. But I know between us this will definitely not slip out as they would hurt them so when you are done send them home before anyone knows" being serious while science Sans got the message and nod. "okay classic, i know that but what about papyrus he would get suspicious now that you are here instead of following him to Alphys's Undyne's house. You know he worries about you know.

~Your Pov~

I was blackout as I could hear a voice as it says "He done it again but this time tried to kill us for real, you should of killed him", I look down with no emotion as I said "no, we had this conversation before and we need to respect that there are good people out there. You know this because I exist before you with our friends in the orphanage always care about us." she stayed quiet then replied "yeah, I know....i just... hate..seeing you...in pain" as tears came down their face. " I love you know because you are just so kind when you like this sis as I know you look after me after all we made a promise to that plan on keeping" I say hugging them knowing everything is going to alright. She stop crying saying "sis please try to express your feeling to ours as want you to be happy so you can enjoy the thing that I could not." as I smiled with a soft nod. 

With light coming through my eyes as woke not feeling the pain anymore then seeing two skeleton looking at me while I glance at the knives in body. I knew that I need to get the knives out so grab one of knives as I pull it out, seeing the two eye went blank with no eyes that they had just before. I felt a little bit of pain but on the skeleton grab a bandage cover the wound that bleeding blood out. He then did the same to the other wounds as he pats my head for some reason but it felt warm and nice. The skeleton behind the skeleton that bandaged me says "Please don't try to do that again kid, you could of killed yourself but by the way the sans the skeleton so call me classic or sans would be fine and my friend here is Sans but call him Science. what your name kid?", I replied "my name is (Y/N)" with a small smile.

I got up as I walk to the door but Sans grab me as suddenly dizzy get up seeing I was in the forest not see anyone thought it was a dream first then looked as I my wounds see them made me realized it was not a dream. I got my myself up as i started to walk to the orphanage checking around me make sure that Chase doesn't come back.

I came closer to the orphanage while my other orphans friends came to me as told them about what chase did to me so the help me get to orphanage fast we could go. Once we got inside the orphanage we sneaked to my room as the others went to tell Miss Gardener about what happened to me.

I woke up the next day as seeing my best friends next to me with their worried expression. I slowly got up in a sitting position as i smiled showing her that I was okay. She suddenly hugs as she start crying out saying "I was so worried that he killed you or something but why did you not call us for help" she hugs tighter, I hug her calming her down. I explained to her what happen and mumbled "I didn't want anyone get hurt because of me but he went far this time. And I brought one of his knives that he used on me as the police can use this as evidence to put a stop to him" showing the knife in the plastic bag. She looked at me with a smile as she nods her head.

I got up from my bed as I got dresses in my casual clothes that are (A/C) vest top, (A/C) jeans, (A/C) trainers and (F/C) hoodie as I put this on me to cover my bandages so no one would worry or pity me. Me and Bella went downstairs as we saw the police officer talking to Miss Gardener about the indecent that happen yesterday. The officer came to me as he asked few question about yesterday, I answer them all as I gave him the bloody knife in the plastic bag. They took the bag as he patted my head with a warm calm smile that was nice to be praised.

I go to the kitchen to eat breakfast as I hurried to leave the orphanage as Bella was trying to catch up with me, so I jogging with the speed that she could pace with. We get to school as everyone was hang around with their friends as usual, we walk towards our friends as they were staring at me for a moment while interrupted saying "guys i am fine no need to worry and I heal faster than I thought. Anyway I heard there a rumor going on about a new kids are joining the school from another school opposite the other side of  forest." with a kitty cat smile as this shows to my friends that i am curiously interesting in this rumor.

"How did you find out about the orphanage Bella told you that" Cody says with an surprised that I found out, "no she didn't but I overheard you telling your dad as you didn't tell anyone else" I replied with an smirk. Everyone in the group freaked out about the Idea, as Luna says "They are monsters who are joining the school but they are so cute when I met them" with a cute smile. "What" everyone in the gang says expect me, I just give a thumbs up as i realized the time then i said "anyway we better get class or we going to be late for Mr Nike will send us to outside the class holding two buckets of ice water for the whole 5 minutes". 

Everyone just hurried in fear as they drag me to the classroom so we all don't get the punishment as Mr Nike was a strict teacher that fear to the kid but a few popular of the girls have crush on him. We made it to class before the bell range but it was strange, "Strange Mr Nike was late than anyone maybe he attending to the new students I whispered to Bella who sit behind me as she agree to the statement while Lily walk towards me. She is the most popular kid in the school but only my friend know that she a wolf in sheep clothing.  As she act nice to others that make them think she an angel be really she a cold heart girl who does anything to get what she wants. The only reason she come to us to get info on the latest news before anyone as she helps us get out of any trouble by her using drama skill to persuaded other to be on her side she has a nice sided no knows but me. She doesn't show it but me and her are friend so I promised her not let anyone know of her secrets that our group knows.

The reason this time is about our teacher and he is late so we can give her an answer, but she going to give drama about my injuries that she must of saw me yesterday on the way home. She arrives as she says "Are you okay (Y/N), I saw you yesterday being chased after Chase and later I came to the orphanage but they said you haven't returned. So what happened to you and did he cause the injuries on your arm?" With a worry as she pulled my hoodie off show my both of my arms bandage up. Lily showed guilty in her eyes as she saw what he did to me. Everyone in room was shocked but all the girl came to me asking that I was alright. Only to tell them that I was fine and they have nothing to worry about. They calm down as lily told them to give some space and gave me my hoodie back. Put my hoodie on as I whisper to her "thank lily and there some new kid coming to day so that is why Mr Nike is late." 

Suddenly the doors open as Mr Nike enter the room with a dark atmosphere with him more than usual. As he enters, he took the attendants then he ask the room if we did our homework. Luckily I did my homework before yesterday as he asked our class president Zack to collect everyone work then Mr Nike looked at the door as everyone heard a big argument between to people that no one knows so they are the new kids as they entered in the room.

 Seeing two small skeletons walked in the room as the one wearing a blue clothing and red clothing. The one in the blue clothing had light blue stars in their eyes, they had a light blue scarf around his neck, he wears a grey short shirt, black trousers, he wore light blue gloves and light blue boots but the cute thing about him was his smile on his face. Then the other skeleton has light blue eye with mean look in them, he wear a red scarf, he wore a black short shirt, black jeans, red gloves and red boots but he smile creeps us out as if he was planning.

Everyone stayed silent because they were surprised and feared as we all felt our teacher stares a each of us that no one doesn't want to be punished as well as give a tour of the creepy red skeleton. The teacher ask them to introduce themselves as the blue skeleton jumps up as "MWEH HE HE I AM MALEFICENT SANS AND HOPE TO BE YOUR FRIENDS HUMANS" he with his eye sparkle excitement as he smile grew wide, his smile could melt anyone's heart. Then other skeleton introduce himself "TSK.....I AM FERROUS AND MALEFICENT SANS, YOU BE A FOOL TO THINK THAT I WILL GIVE ANYONE KINDNESS." he then smirk at everyone shows an evil look in his eyes. I think i need to keep away from him but they both got the same name this got to be trouble in a conservation.

Emily stand up as she told the teacher out loud "sir, the two students have the same name so can we pick a nickname to stop any trouble for the other teacher." Mr Nike nod to agree as the red scarf sans "WHAT I DID TO AGREE TO THIS" he shouted as other smile in excitement. The class whispered to each other as I sit this one out but I had to pick, it would be blueberry and blackberry. The class president said for subjection for the nick names as he pick me first say as I the only one that didn't vote last we did this for class president but i was ill of that day. Walk up the front of the class and wrote the two nick names that I thought of on the board as everyone agreed to the nick name as other who dislike the names wrote there as then everyone voted as the nick names came to be 'blueberry and blackberry' as teacher agreed with decision. 

He then blueberry and blackberry to the two empty seats next to me as Blueberry sat side seat and blackberry sat in front of me. Blueberry said "NICE TO MEET YOU AND WHAT YOUR NAME" "(Y/N)" i replied shyly "WHAT A LOVELY NAME" as heard a 'tsk sound came from blackberry in front at me while stared at him with my emotionless face, then he look at me seeing blushed. Made me think he so cute when he act like this, so he is tsundere that explains why he is being so rude to everyone.

~Time skip to end of the school day~

I walk out of school with my friends walking me home so i don't get hurt. We walked to the gate see two tall skeleton that looked like each but different clothes as the red one had a scar on his skull. Everyone knew who they were as blueberry talked about his brother and they were skeletons waiting for someone. We see blackberry walking to the tall red skeleton as he screams out his name "PAPYRUS WHAT ARE DOING HERE" with angry in his tone, the red replied "m'lord I came to pick you up from school with orange" with a worried tone as he teleport away. suddenly Blueberry came from behinds as everyone jump back as they just got a seen a jump scare in a horror movie. He says "BYE (Y/N) AND FRIENDS HAVE WONDERFUL DAY AND SEE YOU TOMORROW" he then ran to the tall skeleton in orange hoodie as I could feel the stare from that guy and all the girls at me.

I could hear the sound of blueberry talking to his brother as I didn't bother to listen as we walk near the outside gates. Suddenly see Chase rushing towards the school so my friends notice him running as we moved back in the school with fear filling the students while they drag me to the back entrance to escape but it was to late. He standing at the entrance as he smirk noticing where I was, I knew to survive I had to fight with self deference that I was taught and block knife from this guy. As walk towards me with his knife in hand everyone feared him but once he was closer enough to me he attacked but dodge him but notice a orange light in one of skeletons eyes. I knew that this wasn't a good situation as he raised his knife to hit me, I step in then block it with my arm and move arm over his shoulder. He screamed in pain as he gave in while the knife fell out of his hands. I pick the knife with part of hoodie and put in a plastic bag and gave it to my friend as they ran inside the school. I look bag seeing Chase getting up with angry in his eyes, I felt fear in the atmosphere as I ran for my life while chased after me from the gates but after a few minutes he was insight must be of that tall skeleton in the hoodie was scary but it felt like he hate the sight of knives and must of stop the kid.

I ran to the orphanage to see Miss Gardener walking towards me with a worry look as something bad is about to happen. I looked at her while hiding my bandages under my hoodie so she did have to worry. I came in front of me as she ask for help for Saturday but she explained that there were visitors coming to check the place and do business with miss gardener as their might be a chance for me to get out and hang out with my friends to see an movie. I am excited for what movie we could as I hope we could watch ‘New Power Rangers’, I have watch the trailer it was amazing hoping it was good as the trailer was see a bunch of movies and trailer knowing the trailer was good but some movies aren’t as great as the trailer. Miss Gardener says if I get my part of the chores done, I can go the cinema with my friends and avoid seeing another groups of people going to come see who to adopt.

I could ask my friends to invite one of my monster friend from class 2-C as we have friend since childhood. He one of my friends who a monster who supports me as well as treats me like a younger sister and we get along well but since Chase moved to town he keeps a distance away from me as I am Chase’s main target to get brake my spirit so we only meet at places far away from Chase area between school and his house, he stays away far places from his home because of his parents. As we can enjoy hanging out to the café his family owns as teaches me some understand lessons with notes, I might need to use in the future as he is one year older than me and the park to relax and catch what happens to release stress out. As a child, i use to have a crush on him but he got a girlfriend called Nicole so they might come tomorrow while i never told him to keep my friendship between the two the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers my first book i will upload my books between wattpad and here so please support me and stay tuned for the next chapter. I have school so i might be busy with homework and my english studies.


End file.
